


Untitled drabble for geniusartist

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 19 April 2006 in response to <a href="http://geniusartist.livejournal.com/profile">geniusartist</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Severus: clandestine, swathed, and gentle</i>. Strictly speaking, not an actual drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled drabble for geniusartist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniusartist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=geniusartist).



> Written on 19 April 2006 in response to [geniusartist](http://geniusartist.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Severus: clandestine, swathed, and gentle_. Strictly speaking, not an actual drabble.

Severus unrolled the Invisibility Tape and wondered at it. The material was odd: it didn't feel real, despite the fact that he could sense it sliding gently across his palm. 

_Gossamer_ , was the first word that entered his mind as he swathed his arm in the stuff, watching with pleasure as his appendage—and the charmed fabric—disappeared. "This will do. Now how am I to sew it together to make a proper cloak?"

It was vital that his forthcoming meeting with Potter be clandestine, as the brat had no idea that it was Severus who had become his anonymous informant, and stealing the Invisibility Tape had been Severus' only means of affecting the requisite safeguarding of his identity, as the Dark Lord had other servants watching him—and monitoring his use of materials.

"Damn Potter for insisting upon meeting me face-to-face!"

It took Severus an hour to realize that he was not going to be able to pull the tape apart into threads; when he tried it, the skeins remained visible. In the end, desperate to make his meeting on time, he settled for wrapping his nude body in the stuff; he had not enough of the material to cover himself while clothed. Thus prepared, and feeling ridiculous, the Potions master Disapparated to Potter's chosen spot of the Shrieking Shack.

The floor squeaked as he arrived to find Potter pulling his invisibility cloak from his shoulders.

"Hello?" the brat called, pointing his wand in various directions. "Anon, is that you?"

Disguising his voice as best he could, Severus replied, "I'm here."

"I can't see you."

"That's the idea."

"It's hardly fair," Potter said, more or less focusing on Severus' location.

"Do you wish my information, or don't you? I can't be gone long." _Damn, but this stuff itches_ , he thought, attempting not to squirm.

"The idea was that we were supposed to meet properly. Her—my friends don't like us trusting someone we don't know."

"I'm not risking my neck for your friends."

"Oh? Who're you risking it for then? Why've you been helping us?"

"I've been helping you," Severus said, shivering a bit.

Invisibility Tape didn't do much against the drafts.

Suddenly, Potter's eyes widened. "Um, I don't mean to pry, Anon, but your uh, your fly? It's . . . it's coming undone."

"Blast!" Severus exclaimed, mortified. "What do you see?"

A slow smile spread across Potter's face. "A great bloody lot, as it happens. So you've been risking your . . . neck . . . for me?"

"Don't come any closer!" Severus ordered, as Potter advanced on him.

"I don't think you mean that, do you?" the brat asked, grinning. "I knew you fancied me, Malfoy."

"I am not Draco Malfoy, you insuffera—whatdoyouthinkyou'redoing?"

Severus' words came out in an excited, horrified rush as Potter dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Look, Anon," Potter said, licking his lips and reaching for Severus' engorged prick—it had always appreciated an audience—"I'm lonely, as well. We might as well have a little fun."

Severus would have replied if Potter hadn't been enthusiastically sucking out his ability to speak through his prick. _Fuck. Yes. What the hell. Oh, gods_. . . .

Many hours later, Severus returned to his hideout feeling like a debauched mummy and wondering about the tensile strength of Invisibility Tape. 

_Because the next time I meet with Potter, I'm going to have to tie him down_.

The brat struggled amazingly hard while being buggered.


End file.
